Darth Vader vs Shadow
' Darth Vader vs Shadow '''is a Death Battle by Bulborb channel 3. Intro X: Hello everybody, Zero's not here with me today. Anyway, with that being said, the Anti-Hero is supposed to be someone who isn't bad nor good. But these two won't stop changing sides. Darth Vader, The Chosen One, and Shadow the Hedgehog, the ultimate lifeform. I'm X and it's my job to analyse their weapons, armor, and skills to figure out who would win... a Death Battle. Darth Vader X: Sooooooo, there's this kid named Anakin Skywalker who was said to be "The Chosen One". Which is the jedi that will finally bring an end to the sith. Then a jedi named Obi-Wan Kenobi made Anakin his apprentice. But then things got crazy and weird. Anakin got married, had two kids, met this evil person named "Palpatine", killed his wife, and became Darth Vader. '''Darth Vader' Background *'Real Name: Anakin Skywalker' *'Age: Likely 30-50' *'Skilled at Pod Racing' *'Trained by Obi-Wan Kenobi' *'Said to be The Chosen One' X: In more detail, Anakin got married to a girl named "Padmé Amidala", but then this evil guy named "Palpatine" told Anakin the Dark Side was the only way to save her. Anakin had two kids, Luke and Leia. But anyway, Anakin then met his wife again on a planet called "Mustafar" and got really angry because Obi-Wan was there and though he was here to kill him. So Anakin force-choked his wife to death, Obi-Wan then fought him, until Anakin's legs were cut off and he fell into lava. Palpatine came and replaced all the damage he could and gave Anakin a cybernetic body. So now he's Darth Vader. Arsenal *'Lightsaber' **'Around 4 feet long' **'Red' **'Can be extended to around 9 feet' *'Armor' **'Made form durasteel' X: His man weapon is the Lightsaber, it's around 4 feet long and glows red. But this Lightsaber is unique, it can extend around another 5 feet. His armor is made form durasteel, which is 300000 times stronger than steel. The Force *'Telekinesis' **'Force Push' **'Force Pull' *'Force Choke' *'Force Barrier' *'Kentite' *'Force Maelstrom' *'Tutaminis' X: Like any Jedi or Sith, Vader can use the Force for things. Like telekinesis, to use things like the Force Push, or the Force Pull. He also has the Force Choke, which lets him choke enemies. Then there's the Force Barrier, summoning a barrier around other people, the Kentite, which lets him fire a ball of lightning, the Force Maelstrom, which creates a bubble around him as he lifts nearby objects into the air and launches them away with Force Lightning. His last move is the Tutaminis, which lets him simply nullify energy attacks by keeping them in his hand. Feats *'Survived Force Lightning' *'Moved various starships and objects' *'Deflected multiple blaster shots' *'Defeated Luke Skywalker, Obi-Wan Kenobi, Darth Tyranus' X: Darth Vader is able to survive the Force Lightning, deflect many blaster shots with ease, move multiple objects that are big and small, and defeat Jedi and Sith like Darth Tyranus, Obi-Wan Kenobi, and even his son, Luke Skywalker. Weaknesses *Armor has it's downs **Lacks agility **Restricts his potential *Electricity X: Although Vader's armor reduces his agility and restricts his force powers. And he's vulnerable to lightning. BUt he still is one of the strongest Sith Lords ever. (*Darth Vader: No, I am your father.*) Shadow the Hedgehog X: Professor Gerald Robotnik and a group of aliens called "Black Arms" made a hedgehog-like creation, but it was shut down by the government. 50 years later, this creation was found by Dr. Eggman. Shadow the Hedgehog Background *'Name: Shadow the Hedgehog' *'Age: 50+' **'A better guess would be around 70' *'Built by Gerald Robotnik' X: Apparently, Shadow's actually at least 50 years old, so a good guess on his age is 75. But he's no the average Sonic character, nope! He's more of one of those characters from something like Halo or Call of Duty or Fortnite. Why? Arsenal and Abilities *'Super Speed' *'Hover Shoes' *'Spin Dash' *'Homing Attack' *'Shadow Boost' *'Black Tornado' *'Chaos Spear' *'Chaos Emeralds' *'Chaos Control' *'Chaos Blast' *'Weapons' **'Firearms' ***'Pistol' ***'Heavy Machine Gun' ***'Gatling Gun' ***'Sub-Machine Gun' **'Cannons' ***'Bazooka' ***'Grenade LAuncher' ***'Tank Cannon' **'Lock-On RPGs' ***'RPG' ***'4-Shot RPG' ***'8-Shot RPG' **'Misc.' ***'Knife' ***'Laser Rifle' ***'Shadow Rifle' X: Well, let's go over Shadow's main abilities first. He has Super Speed. X: He also has the Hover Shoes, which pretty much let him fly. His speed lets him do things like the Spin Dash, where he curls into a ball and roll forward, and the Homing Attack, where he curls into a ball and flies towards someone. He also has the Shadow Boost where he runs so fast it summons an orange barrier. He also has the Black Tornado, which is where he runs around other people over and over again in an attempt to make them dizzy. He also has Chaos Powers, which were given to him when he was created. His first one is the Chaos Spear, he summons energy spears and throws them. X: He also has the Chaos Emeralds, which allow him to use Chaos Control, another one of his Chaos Powers. Here, he can sue it to teleport, or he can slow down and even stop time. He also has the Chaos Blast, where a creates a large explosion. But his is why I was saying that stuff earlier. He uses modern weaponry. X: His first weapon is a pistol, which has 10 rounds. X: The Heavy Machine Gun has 30 rounds. X: The Gatling Gun has 40 rounds. X: And the Sub-Machine Gun has 20 rounds. X: But he doesn't just use average guns, he's also got cannons, designed a eliminate multiple targets in fewer strikes. His first one is the Bazooka, it has 6 rounds. X: The Grenade Launcher has 8 rounds. X: And the Tank Cannon has 4 rounds. X: His next weapon type is the lock-on RPG weapons, which are rocket launchers that fire homing missiles. His first one is the standard RPG with 6 rounds. X: The 4-shot RPG fires 4 missiles at once and has 12 rounds. X: And finally, the 8-shot RPG fires 8 missiles at once and has 24 rounds. X: He also carries a knife for close combat. X: He's got a laser rifle, which has 20 rounds and fires lasers that bounce off walls. X: But his best weapon by far is the Shadow Rifle, which fires very powerful shots. Transformations *'Hero Shadow' **'Gives positive thoughts' **'Unlimited weapon ammo' **'Chaos Control' *'Dark Shadow' **'Gives negative thoughts' **'Unlimited weapon ammo' **'Chaos Blast' *'Super Shadow' **'Increases power' **'Requires Chaos Emeralds' **'Flight' **'Spear of Light' X: He also has transformations, his first one is Hero Shadow. Hero Shadow gives Shadow positive thoughts. It also gives him unlimited weapon ammo and lets him use Chaos Control for longer than normal. X: However, Shadow has a negative side. Dark Shadow, with the same abilities as Hero Shadow, however, instead of Chaos Control, he uses Chaos Blast, with around a 20 meter radius. X: But his most known form is Super Shadow, here, he uses the Chaos Emeralds to change color, increasing his power, and allowing him to fly. But he also gets a new attack, the Spear of Light, sending multiple homing energy blasts. Feats *'Became a member of G.U.N' *'Defeated dozens of Black Arms' *'Survived falling from space' *'Dodged gunfire' *'Kicked Sonic hard enough to form a crater' **'Said Sonic was Sonic Boom' *'Defeated Sonic, Black Doom, Knuckles' X: Shadow managed to survive falling from space, dodged gunfire, kicked the Sonic from Sonic Boom hard enough to form a crater, and became a member of the Guardians of Nations. He also defeated Sonic, Knuckles, and dozens of Black Arms alongside their leader, Black Doom. Weaknesses *'Overconfident' *'Transformations have limited time' *'Super Shadow drains stamina' X: Although Shadow's over confident. His transformations have limited time and Super Shadow drains his stamina. But he's still a hedgehog carrying guns and that's pretty serious. (*Shadow: *Turns into Dark Shadow* Death to all who oppose me! Chaos... Blast *Uses Chaos Blast*! *) Intro 2 X: Alright, the combatants are set and I've run though all the possibilities. Who do you bet will win Darth Vader Shadow Fight (Locartion: Endor-Star Wars) A Stormtrooper is aiming a blaster, only to get hit with a bullet, two more Stormtroopers come and are also shot by bullets. The screen cuts to G.U.N soldiers firing at the stormtroopers alongside Shadow, who is carrying a pistol. Shadow then fires 2 bullets, hitting a Stormtrooper and killing it. Shadow's fur suddenly changes from black and red to glowing blue, he's now Hero Shadow. Shadow: Chaos... Control! Shadow goes flying thought Endor until Hero Shadow expires and he lands in front of a starship. Out comes a person wearing black armor and has a cape. He's also breathing heavily. From both sides, two men wearing grey officer-like suits stand next to him, it was Darth Vader and two imperial guards. Darth Vader: Who are you? Shadow: I am Shadow, Shadow the Hedgehog, the Ultimate Lifeform. Darth Vader: Ha! You think you're the ultimate lifeform!? The Dark Side will take over the galaxy! Shadow: You won't take over the galaxy. Darth Vader: Never underestimate the power of the dark side. Get him! The two imperial guards then charge at Shadow- they hardly get anywhere before Shadow fires a bullet at each of them. Shadow fires a bullet at Darth Vader, which bounces off his armor. Darth Vader then grabs his Lightsaber and turns it on. Darth Vader: Give in to the dark side or else. Shadow: It seems I must stop you. Darth Vader: Very well then... Fight! Before Vader could do anything, Shadow curls into ball and rolls towards Vader with a Spin Dash. Vader easily dodges it. Shadow then begins charging energy into his hand. Shadow: Chaos... Vader then opens his hand as Shadow fires an energy blast at him. Shadow: ... Spear! Vader then catches the Chaos Spear and destroyes it in his hand using Tutaminis. Darth Vader: This is for underestimating the power of the dark side. Shadow then begins running around Vader with the Black Tornado. After 3 rotations, Vader traps him using Force Barrier. Shadow then Spin Dashes into the barrier, but nothing happens, Vader deativates the barrier and slashes Shadow's left arm and right leg. Shadow then falls to the ground, lying there in pain. Vader then raises his Lightsaber into the air as he brings it down to stab Shadow. Shadow: Ugh... Chaos... Vader's Lightsaber blade is only meters away from Shadow. Shadow: ... Control! Sudden'y, time freezes as the Lightsaber was about to touch Shadow, who then leaps behind Vaeder and kicks him. Time resumes as Vader is knocked back, Shadow prepares another Chaos Spear. Shadow: Chaos... Spear! Shadow fires the Chaos Spear, which goes flying at Vader, who then creates a ball of electricity known as the Kentite, he then throws it at the Chaos Spear, destorying them both. Vader throws 2 more. But Shadow does a flip to the left to dodge the first one, then a flip to the right to dodge the second one. Shadow then curls into a ball and uses the Homing Attack, he charges at Vader's head, who form a barrier around himself and lifts Shadow into the air. He was using the force Maelstrom. Vader then fires force lightning at Shadow, blasting him into a few crates, smashing them open. Shadow looks at the destroyed crates and sees an 8-Shot RPG and a Grenade Launcher. Shadow: Take this! Shadow picks up the 8-Shot RPG and unloads it in waves at Vader, who makes the 24 missiles crash into each other with telekenisis. From the smoke the explosion left, 7 grenades came out of it and kocked Vader back. Then an 8th Grenade came out and knocked Vader down on his back. Shadow then tires to shoot another, only to realise he ran out. Vader then force pushes Shadw into another crate. Smashing it open, it had a Sub-Machine Gun in it. Shadow grabs the gun and begins unloading it on Vader, but nothing happens. Vader then begins force choking Shadow. Darth Vader: You have underestimated the power of the dark side for the last time. Shadow then tires to protect his neck, but Vader then begins moving him over a ravine. Vader then lets go of Shadow as he falls down into it. Darth Vader: That's for underestimating the dark side. Vader turns to walk away, but then glowing light comes out fo the ravine. Darth Vader: What?! Shadow then comes out fo the ravine, only now his black fur is yellow. Shadow: Behold ultimate power! Darth Vader: Hmph! Vader then continues force choking Shadow, who tires to protect his neck again. Darth Vader: It's pointless to resist! Shadow: You're- ugh! Darth Vader: This is you're last mistake, hedgehog. Shadow: You're- right... Suddenly, energy begins going into Shadow's hand as he charges the Spear of Light. Shadow then fires 5 red energy blasts at Vader. Creating an explosion. When the smoke cleared, Vader was lying on the ground with a damaged breathing system. Shadow then pulled out the Shadow Rifle, flew over to Vader, and aimed the gun at his head. Shadow: Goodbye... Shadow then pulled the trigger, firing an energy blast though Vader's head as the sith lord fell to the ground motionless while Shadow walked away. K.O Results X: Well, this was close, Vader had better weapons, but Shadow was pretty much better everywhere else. It's pretty debatable weather Vader could kill Shadow with the Force Choke. Since Shadow was created instead of born, he likely does not have to worry about the force choke as he may not need oxygen. Shaodw had way more weapons and was less predictable. He was also stronger, faster, more experienced, and more durable. Guess the dark side has been overpowered by a dark-colored hedgehog. (*The crowd starts to boo X*) X: The winner is Shadow. Rate this episode 1/5 2/5 3/5 4/5 5/5 Category:Bulborb channel 3 Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Sega vs Disney' themed Death Battles Category:Sword VS Gun themed fights Category:Sword VS Fist themed Death Battles Category:Fistfight Category:Fist vs Unique Weapon Themed Death Battles Category:'Fist vs Gun' themed Death Battles Category:Technology vs Elemental themed DEATH Battles Category:'Energy vs Elements' themed Death Battles Category:'Battle of the Elements' Themed Death Battles Category:'Gun vs Elements' themed Death Battles Category:"Fire vs Electricity" Themed Death Battles Category:Anti Hero themed Death Battles Category:'Anti-Hero vs. Villain' Themed Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Anti-Hero' themed Death Battles Category:'Hero vs Anti-Hero' Themed Death Battles Category:'Anti-Hero vs Anti-Hero' Themed Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles